Sin of God
by Infamous Kei
Summary: She was the perfect weapon, rebuilt to hunt and kill those that seek to destroy mankind; she was saved by a man, a man she believes to be her father. She finds the truth just when the time is right; it's up to her to save all that she loves.
1. Opening

_**A Sin of God **_

"How is she doing Dr. Robinson?"

Asked a woman donning a white lab coat, grey contact lens, and her hair in a loose ponytail; as she takes notes on the specimen's readings, she looks the body over and keeps writing, never once looking at the man.

"Well Mrs. Harris, she's been growing at an alarming rate, and exceeding what was thought to be possible. Just what you planning on doing with the girl?"

He asks the creator of this small child, her child, the child that she pushed out almost 5 months ago; only to be turned into this.

"She was made to do just what she needs to do, that's all that you need to know right now; when the time is right then you will know what my daughter was made for."

Dr. Harris said that almost 5 years ago; showing that she didn't care what she was doing to her only daughter; I saw this as something that need to stop, watching as her and her team of "people" inject her with things, and take samples of her blood on a daily basics . I was put in charge of watching her. A baby sitter, while her mother went off to play the mad doctor.

"Mr. James?"

I look at the young poor thing as she called my name as she stopped drawing.

"Yes Ashley?"

She got out of her chair and walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Does my mommy hate me?"

I didn't know how to answer that question.

"Of course she loves you Ash."

"Then why is it that she only wants to see me, just to stick needles in me, and take this weird green looking stuff out of me. She doesn't even let me call her 'mommy' when there are other people around."

I really had to think about this one, if I answer wrong, then there will be more questions to be left unanswered by me, and leaving her to question everything and anything that I say to her.

"Your mother is a very busy woman, as you can see there's not that many woman here and she plans on not losing her job to us men. And the reason why there are not that many women down here is because it's a really stressful job that no woman wants, other than your mother. Your mother means well, she doesn't want you to call her mommy when other people are around only because she's scared that her job will be taken away from her, which is another reason why she can't play with you; she wants you to live a nice life here."

"Is that all?"

She questions, I nod and she goes back to coloring. I had dodged the bullet this time, but I don't know how long I can keep this up. A few weeks later a meeting was held, and someone else took my place of watching Ashley.

"So how is she doing?"

Said Dr. Shaffer, as he questions me.

"She now has an IQ of the average 17 year old, strength of an adolescent elephant, and that is all the test that I've ran so far sir."

He raises a brow at me.

"And why is that?"

"Well sir, she managed to kill three of our workers sir, and I didn't want to lose anyone else."

The meeting went on, and then there was an alarm that went off.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION IN THE BUILDING, THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN SECTOR 4, ALL PERSONAL EVACUATE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN SECTOR 4, ALL PERSONAL EVACUATE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

The robotic voice droned over and over again as I raced out of the room to go and get Ashley, I ran in and saw blood all over her room; I looked at her blood covered hands.

"He touched me."

Was all that she said, I picked her up and ran out.

"Where are we going daddy?"

I slowed down for just a moment.

"What did you just called me?"

"Daddy."

I smiled and ran and ran, and then I hit something hard. I knew what it was as soon as I fell. It was those things; those things that hunt us like animals. This is the first one that I've seen alive, and by the looks of it the last. I held onto Ashley as I tried to run away from it, it uncloaked itself; and pulled me by my leg till I was up in the air. Then he flung the two of us at a wall; I hit my head and dropped the girl, she looked down at me then back at the creature that she was reborn into; the same eyes, the same blood (sort of), and most of all, the same taste for a kill or two. It was sickly amazing to see her in action, a mere five year old girl, breaking his arm, and pushing a button, she pulled me up and ran off, there was an explosion.

"Self destruct button."

Was all she said before I passed out; when I came too I was laying in her bed; while she was typing away at her own laptop that I made just for her. She turned her bright yellow hard gaze at me.

"Are you OK daddy?"

I nod my head, then lay back down; she crawls into bed with me.

"Go to sleep daddy, I won't let the monster get you too."

And sure enough she meant what she said, any time one of those, one of her kind (in a way) would come, she was always by my side to make sure that I was ok. At first it was weird to have a kid, and a girl no less do that for a grown man like myself. Another five years go by, and this time there was more, more than she could handle, and she knew that as well, so the two of us escaped; we've made it to our car and I hit the gas and made it out of there just in time, we were 10 miles out when a bomb went off causing the car to flip over the edge, catching on fire. Of course me being human I couldn't do much, but Ashley, she did something; she helped myself and her get out of the car right before it too exploded; but her hit her head when the bumper of the car flew off.

"Ash! Ash! Are you alright?!"

She holds her head and sat up.

"Come on daddy, they are after me, we have to get out of here, for they are not dead."

We climbed the steep hill and as she hopped the railing and stood in the middle of the street I screamed out her name as a truck came by and hit her at full force, I stumbled up the rest of the hill and over the railing and ran over to her with legs that felt like Jell-O, I held her body close to mine.

"Oh my God, Ashley hold on baby, everything is going to be alright, ok? Daddy will make sure that everything will be ok."

The person that was driving the truck got out and ran over to us.

"Daddy, Daddy; it hurts, it hurts so bad daddy. Make it stop."

She passes out, I hope that she didn't die, I prayed that there was some unknown being that was on our side that would let her live.

"Oh my God sir, I didn't mean to hit her, I didn't even see her there!!"

"Shut up and just call for help!"

She does and they take Ashley by air lift to the hospital where I sat there for days, even months waiting for her to wake up.

"Dr. Robinson?"

I left my head up.

"You two are very lucky to be alive, even more so with the girl. Right now she is in a coma, and might not remember anything when she wakes up. Are you willing to take care of her?"

I look him in the eye.

"I've been taking care of her like she was my own daughter for the past 10 years. I'm not giving up on her now! Why would you ask such a question?!"

"Please stop yelling."

I heard a weak voice, I turned around and saw the girl, the monster that everyone else wound call her if they knew what she really was; she was out of her coma, she was alive and almost well.


	2. School and the Truth

_**A Sin of God**_

"Do you really need that many colours in your hair?"

"Yes dad, I do. I like it, it suits me don't you think?"

My daughter by law, who's name was once Ashley now Isis says as she comes from the bathroom. Sporting purple hair, with black zebra stripes (by what she says) and white (right) and green side bangs (left). Don't get me wrong it looks right with her light brown skin and chinky eyes and standing only at 5' 3"; wearing neon purple zebra print skirt, and a plain black v-neck shirt, with red fish net shirt under it, black fishnets under the skirt, and with boots, and don't even get me started on the make-up (I don't even know where to start!).

"Well bye dad, wish me luck on my first day of school!"

She runs by kissing me on the cheek. I do, I watch as she runs to the bus stop where other kids were getting on. She is now going to a public school, for the first time, she is now entering the 11th grade at the age of 14; I've been homeschooling her for good reasons, but I think it's time for her to mingle with the people she was suppose to be born as.

I sat down in an empty seat with my I-pod turned up to where I can still hear the people around me. I hear them talking about my hair, and how I dress, but I didn't care, this was something that I wanted, something that screamed "This is me!", after the 5th stop someone stood right next to me, I looked up as they opened their mouths. I pulled out my earplug and looked at them once more.

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

"I said that's our seat."

"First come, first serve sorry. Besides there's plenty of seats why not sit somewhere else."

"Excuse me; you must not know who I am!"

"Nor do I care."

I put my ear plugs back, and looked out the window; she huffed and the other girl that was with her walked off somewhere else. When I got to school I went to the office to get some papers and looked for all my classes. My first class was Spanish 5, advance guitar, interment percussions, air force JROTC, Japanese 2, and advance choir. I only go to four classes a day so on the day that I only have three classes my dad is going to pick me up. I already took all of my math, English, and history classes; school was boring and pain in the ass with people staring at me; I didn't know anyone in the school. It was like that throughout most of the year, I ended up with only three friends, who were all dudes; we started our own band called aciexed snow. They were all that I really needed anyways, we were all in the same class save for one with the other two and none of them were in Japanese class either. My father would allow them to sleep over, but when we are down for the count they have to be in the living room and me in my room; I had two boyfriends and three girlfriends in the course of my short lived high school life. The first one I killed cause he tried to rape me, the second one moved, the first girlfriend I nearly killed since she cheated on me, and the third one died of over dosing when were at a party and we were only 3 days away from leaving high school of course my same three friends were there for me, even my own father was there listening to everything that I said.

I graduated at the top of my class and was the youngest, it was the first time that my friends and I were to be separated; but it didn't come to the separation that I thought it would be . . . they wouldn't came back.

"Hey Ben, John, Nate, what do you fuckers want with your magic brownies?"

I scream from Nate's kitchen as I pocketed the bag of weed.

"Ice cream!"

Screamed Nate.

"Coffee."

Said John.

"You."

Said Ben, I hear someone slap him and he said, nothing after that, as I walked in with the tray of food, and set it down on the table as I plopped down on the couch, watching them play Call of Duty: World at War.

"So this is it uh? After all this time that we've been together we have to leave each other?"

I asked as I drank some water, Ben was the first to answer.

"Yeah, but only for a little while, and we get to see each other on weekends; if we don't have a huge test, mid-terms, or finales to worry about."

"Do you guy really mean it?"

They pause their game and look at me, as I ate my brownie.

"Of course, why would we even think about leaving our poor little Alice behind?!"

John said as he hugs me to his body, I smile; Nate gave me a nookie and I took his controller and played the rest of the game. The brownies were gone now, and we were having the munchies like mad crazy man! We got back home and my dad came home he shook his head at the sight of the four of us passed out on the pull out bed; he picked me up and laid me down on my bed, I woke up an hour later to my dad knocking on my door.

"Come on Isis time to get ready. The boys are waiting for you."

I nodded as I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom and did the things that I needed to do. I got out and was wearing what my dad picked out for me, it was a nice black dress with strappy heels and I just let my hair down I walked out to the living room.

"My, my, my; just look at you Isis, looking all grown up. Come here and give your old man a hug."

I did as I turned red.

"Alright *FLASH* now that picture was taken, we need to go."

Said Nate as he hands the camera to my dad I finally found out where we were going, the first showing of the Phantom of the Opera. I really do love this movie, novel, and the songs that go along with it; in fact I even mouth the words to my favorite song, "Past the Point of No Return" and at the end of the show I bounced up clapping and smiling.

"See I told you that she would love to see this, didn't I Doc?"

John had pointed out as we walked out of the building, and me being all hyper and all.

"So what do we do now daddy?!"

I ask him as I bounced almost tripping over myself and gravity.

"If you want we could go to your favorite restaurant."

He says with a smile, I hugged him tight.

"Thank you daddy!"

"Yeah thanks for buying all of our tickets Mr. Robinson . . ."

"And thanks for the up coming dinner."

"Yeah, thanks for everything you've done for us."

The three of them chimed in one after the other. We got out of the car and into the my favorite restaurant; after we ate, dad dropped them all at their house, after I got undress and into something that I can walk around the house in I walked into dad's room after he told me that we had to talk.

"Isis honey, I've kept this from you for far too long; and it doesn't help that they are back."

"Dad what are you talking about? And who's 'they'?"

"Here, take a look at this; you came close to finding it when I told you to look for your graduation present . . ."

I took the paper with shaking hands as I read the heavy set of paper; never once had he took his eyes off of me.

Prototype # 3363

Age: 6 years

Height: 3' 2"

Weight: 94 lbs.

Sex: female

Alas: Ashley

Species: Alien and human; percentage is yet to be known

Nationality: Pilipino, and African American decent

Persona: carries most of the alien traits of thinking, killing, and talking; her human traits are little to nothing.

REPORT:

She has the IQ of that of an average 17 year old human, the strength of an adult elephant; killed three workers while training with her. Saved the entire base single handed from 5 aliens that she was reborn into.

Ashley was placed into my care after her mother did this to her at the young age of five months; at first I had my doubts that such a young being could hold up to something like that, after all those things done to her by her own mother; I would have thought that poor creature would have died; but she pulled through, much to my amazement and disappointment. In my opinion we as scientist shouldn't be playing the role as God but as humans who wish to make our life easier, I didn't want her to live, I was afraid that something wrong would happen to not only her, but to everyone else that was in on this. She was built to help us against something that we couldn't see half the time, something that was stronger than Ape, yet bare the same things as humans; so Prototype #3363 was made; and we don't plan on making another till we see how this one lives and dies. She has taken a liking to me as did I, at first I tried to keep my distance from her, not knowing what she was capable of doing really frightened me; but after we talked and found what she liked and didn't liked I felt a little more ease with her, and I could tell it was the same for her. She even questioned me about her mother, why she didn't like her calling her "mommy" when people were around, why she does things to her and why she never comes and sees her; I had to lie . . . I didn't want her to kill her own mother, who I think still has love for her own, and only daughter. But the question still remains, what of her father? What ever happened to her own father? No one knows, Dr. Harris won't even mention his name.

I couldn't read anymore I threw the papers down and looked at him.

"You mean to tell me after all this time I was some fucking experiment from the beginning and this is some sick joke?!"

I scream at him.

"To your mother yes, but to me . . . no."

"Why did you keep me?"

"Because I loved you like a daughter; you reminded me so much of my daughter that I had. I even attempt to protect you from the ones that you were created and designed to kill. Instead it was you that protected me."

I let all my anger let me go, as I looked at the man that has been taking care of me since I was five months old.

"Ok let me get this straight, I was born of man right? *he nods* Then reborn into a hybrid of some sort? *he nods again* and I was re-created to kill those that hunt us like animals . . . Which I say is your own God damn fault, we shouldn't even be hunting animals! Back to what I was saying . . . my mother only wanted me around when she wanted something out of me or of me, right? *He nods* and no one knows what happened to my father. OK moving on, so you claim that these aliens are back, back for what, and what is it that I have to do?"

I watched as a smile broke across his face, but there was one more question that I wanted an answer to, but I can save that for later.


	3. Brother?

_**A Sin of God**_

I've been training non-stop with my father and three best friends, they found out what I truly was and became even more protective of me.

"It's no wonder you stuck out so much when we first met Isis."

Ben pointed out.

"Explains why you weren't blown away by my good looks."

John says as he kisses his muscles.

"Or better yet it explains her eyes; normally people don't have yellow eyes, and her eating habits."

Nate says as he goes all into the whole body thing of humans.

We all go back upstairs to make us some dinner, and that's when it happened; something that I was training for, it busted right through my window nearly killing John, I had tripped him and pushed him to the other side of the kitchen; just as he was about to open his mouth he saw what made me do that to him, it looked human, looked like it had dreads, if it wasn't for the way the skin looked and the claws I would have thought it was human, a well built dude no less. I grabbed a knife and poked him with the butt of it, it didn't move; that's when my dad came in wanting to know what made that noise.

"You boys come with me . . ."

"No, don't move; there's something out there moving . . . John hide in that cabinet behind you."

He does and the other three behind me stayed where they were. And sure enough something slowly crept into my kitchen window. It looked like a really ugly dinosaur thing, I was frozen in place; then the instincts of the alien that's in me took over for the first time in a long time; an evil smile broke through on my face. The thing looked at me and made some kind of weird noise, I took one of the weapons of the fallen thing in my kitchen and shot it right at it's head, blowing it right off, just as I was about to pull the rest of it's body into the house I was forced back by a tail making me fly out of the kitchen and into the dining room, I got up quickly and kill him with ease. I looked to where I killed the first thing and saw that it's blood started to eat at the floor and at the hiding spot of John, I jumped over the body and broke the cabinet that was above him and grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him where my dad and other two friends were hiding. I heard more cries, I grabbed some weapons off the dead/unconscious humanoid, I tossed some to the four that were hiding and grabbed a pole thing.

"Shit fuck; how the hell does this fucking thing work?!"

I pushed a button and it sprang out and I smiled a big one.

"Stay hidden, if they are able to get pass me kill them; but don't let their blood get on you or else you'll die. Also don't let those dick head's face come to close to you!"

"That's my girl."

I smiled again at hearing my father praising me in such a way.

"Kick they asses Isis!"

My three friends piped in.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

I stood there and waited, I head a window break and I turn only to be knocked threw a wall. I pushed it off of me and rolled out of its tail way, I swung the spear and hit it in the chest, then it was pulled back, but not before knocking me down and into the front room; I heard that thing cry out one last time till a bone chilling crack was heard. More came and I didn't hold back after hearing Ben cry out and hearing something loud go off.

"Ben! Ben are you OK?!"

I run over to him seeing a dead alien thing dead on top of what's left of the table. I saw him poke his head out.

"Oh thank the Gods you're OK!"

I say as I embrace him, I felt him starting to shake as he began to stutter, I turned my head and stood up with the spear; it was that humanoid that was lying on my kitchen floor. We stared at each other for a moment . . . I felt like I known this one, I motioned for Ben to go back to hiding behind the table again; I wasn't going to take any chances with my friends and dad's life. It comes closer I take my stance to protect myself; I hear it make some kind of clicking noise and I mimic it. He talks in a language that only the two of us understand; I couldn't make out all of it due to the fact that I was listening out for more of those things. He runs at full force at me, I duck and was about to stab him till I heard the humanoid growled out. I turned and stood, and saw that he had the tail of the alien in his side.

"Little . . . sister . . . no hurt."

I was shocked; my three friends were shocked, even my own father was shocked. I shake my head and jump over it and killed the alien.

"I don't speak your language, but can you understand me?"

He nods his head.

"Good, then get the hell out of here and take this stupid dickheads aliens with you and do not harm my loved ones!"

In our language he only agrees to one of the two things that I told him to do. He comes up closer to me and places both his hands on my cheeks.

"I will not leave my little sister behind anymore; we've came here to look for you. I've found you and I am not leaving without you."

He says as my eyes grow; before I was able to answer we hear something move and he gets cut on his arm, he picks up the thing . . . or person . . . or better yet my dad who cut him.

"Put him down! Put him down now!"

He doesn't, he just holds him up higher.

"Listen _Big Brother_ you will put my dad down, after all you said you will not harm my loved ones, and look at what you are doing right now! He might have thought you were going to crush my little head in your big hands! Now put him down!"

He does, he growls a little bit at me and I growl back, but only louder and he doesn't let him go, I tackle him to the ground forcing him to let go my father.

"Just because you deiced to just pop up doesn't mean you can man handle my loved ones!"

He doesn't say anything just lays there and takes it like a man, after I was done ranting on and sat up with me still on him.

"Come, we must go somewhere safe-"

"I'm not leaving these four."

I say irritably with my hands on my hips, he lets out another growl.

"Do you really think that I would leave my three best friends and my own father out here while those . . . those-"

"Xenomorph."

He says.

"Yes those things after the only people that love me for me even though they know what I am, you must be sadly mistaken green man!"

He huffed and grabbed two people and I grabbed two as well, I smiled seeing how I won this argument.

"Come on little sister we must go."

"The name's Isis . . . what's yours?"

"Montu."

"Well Montu led the way."


	4. Death

_**A Sin of God**_

We've been running nonstop for the past hour and a half, I pick up my pace a little till I was right beside him.

"Hey Montu, how much longer till we get where we're going?"

"Five."

I nodded and fell back so he could lead the way, we did get there in five minuets . . . but I don't know why we're by the lake I use to swim in all the time when I was younger. That was till he dropped Nate and Ben and started pushing some buttons did I know . . . a ship . . . a space ship. I just looked at him as I gently place John and Dad down on their feet.

"We cannot leave our planet Montu."

I said to him.

"They are not leaving, you are."

"And leave them here in the woods for easy pickings?! You must be out of your fuckin' mind green man!"

That's when I heard them.

"Great, just fucking great! They're all around us now you ass hole!"

They creep out of the woods one by one showing us that we are greatly out numbered, but it didn't matter. I was still planning on living, the six of us went back to back just to make sure that we all can see what the other person cannot.

"Remember what I told you four, *they nod their heads* aim for the tails, it has a longer reach . . . that is if you can, if not aim for the legs, you knock that out it can't really get to ya. Montu is there anything else that we need to know of?"

"Don't go in any water."

"I see alright, we all have to get out of this alive!"

Nate says as he looks to all of us, his eyes lingers on me the longest; and his eyes shyly look at my older brother and away.

"Don't worry Montu, we kept her safe the past three years, do you think we'll let her die now? Well you are sadly mistaken!"

Ben says to him, he growls a little bit.

"Isis, if I don't make it through this; just know that I always loved you and always will no matter what you do."

"Please don't talk like that Daddy, we'll make it through this. Don't worry I wont let the monsters get you."

I smiled and looked at him; he squeezed my hand.

"Come on Isis show these dick heads what you're made of!"

John said as he raised his weapon, I smirked and did the same along with everyone else. We all took our stance and they charged at us.

"It's now or never."

I saw to myself I jump up and slam three of them down all at once, taking one down with a spear to the head, and the other two with my own two feet only to be stabbed in the head as well. The others were holding their weight just fine, but the worst had happened; more came and was pushing me back further away from my loved ones and my older brother.

"Jump in the trees Isis!"

My brother screamed, I kicked off the one that tried to put it's little mouth in my head and did just that, what happened next was a blue light shooting where I once stood and killed the ones that tried to do just that to me. I nodded my thanks to him and pointed behind him as one tried to jump him; I was knocked out of the tree by a strong force, I landed on the ground hard. I cleared my vision and saw a huge ass Xenomorph staring down at me. It didn't look like the ones that I saw before, I moved my head from side to side as it tried to kill me; it was strong . . . stronger than the ones that I fought. I turned my head and saw John running over to help me.

"John no stay ba-"

I was cut short from the thing grabbing me by my neck and rising me up in the air, I grabbed its arm and tried to kick it; though I did get a better look at it. The thing looked it had the same kind of hair just like Montu . . . John stabbed it in its side; it tossed my aside as if I was weighted nothing. I coughed a little as I rubbed my now sore neck; I got up remembering it was John that helped me as I was running back to where I was before I almost ran into a tree and tripped a few times over the roots as tears started to form thinking only of the worst as I called out John's name.

"John! John you better be in one piece and not dead when I get there!!!!!!!!!"

I yelled as I ran faster; it was hard to believe that thing tossed me this far. I made it to the clearing and saw that thing hunched over him I growled loudly as I ran to it, I gripped its hair and tugged, then ripped some of it out; it turned it's head then it's body where I can see that I was too late, it had already impaled one of my only friends in his head, I was now seeing red. I let out a really loud roar that shook to the core of my body and it backed up a little I took two steps as it took three and let out a cry, as if calling for help. And just my luck . . . more came.

"You ugly son of a bitch! I'll fuckin' kill you!"

I scream as I charged at it only to have a wave of them charge at me, I leaped over them and just as I was about to swing the spear down on it's head another jumped up from the left flank I let out a scream as its tail stabbed in my leg I pushed it off as soon as I hit the ground and stabbed it in its stomach, I saw the same blue light and I jump out of the way just in time. All that was left in front of me was this huge thing that tried to kill me, but killed John instead. I jumped down and at it from the rear ripping off its tail and using that as a weapon now it punched me in the jaw and jumped on me before I had the chance to roll away. I wasn't the second person to die, it was someone else, someone who I promised I would protect them from the monsters that lurked in the darkness.

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!"

I was forced to watch as the Xenomorph killed him, no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get this huge son of a bitch off of me. That was when it was thrown off of me, I saw my brother towering over me. I pushed past him as I slit its throat only to have its acid on me; I quickly took off my pants and shirt and ran to my dad and told Enyo to get John. I got there and tipped over my own two feet as I landed right beside him, I grabbed him in my arms.

"Dad wake up! *I shake him* Come on dad wake up please!"

He stirs in my arms as he open his eyes I looked down at him.

"My lovely Isis, my lovely daughter . . ."

"Please Dad don't speak, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise-I wasn't there to protect you like I said I'm so sorry! Dad please don't leave me too, I need you!"

He places his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Isis honey, I need for you to do something. I know you won't like it, but it's to keep you and everyone else safe."

"What is it Dad?"

"As my last wish I want you to live a long and good life that I wanted you to live, despite how you were reborn to; I will accept any man that you wish to marry whether it is a man or woman like me or a man like your brother. I need for you kill me, for something is growing in me as we speak, kill my brain, but keep my heart in tact so my love for you can live on; after you kill my brain I want you to shoot me right here . . . *he point right in between the middle of his rib cage* that's where it will bust out of my chest, I want you to kill it before it has the chance to do so."

He said as squeezes my hand in his.

"You're asking something that I can't do; I can't do that you dad! You saved me and now you want-"

"And now it's your turn to save me, I can't leave this Earth in peace thinking that this thing inside me might hurt you."

He gave me his gun I looked at it, then to everyone around me, then to him.

"I love you Daddy."

I whispered softly to him.

"I love you too Isis."

I stood up as I laid him down and kissed his cheek one last time as did he. I shakily aimed the gun to his head and looked away as I pulled the trigger, hearing the bullet shatter his skull and leave some of his brains out made me want to throw up, but there was one more, I laid my hand right where he told me to I felt something move.

"I'm so sorry Daddy."

I pull the trigger one more time; I let out a loud roar once more, and I cried my eyes out.

"Isis, I'm sorry I wasn't able to move out of the way in time, I just wanted to help you."

John says to me, I hug him and held the gun to the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry that his had to happen to you; I never wanted any of this John; I'm sorry."

I whispered into his neck.

"It's ok; go ahead pull the trigger, the last thing I want on my mind is you being hurt or any of our friends."

He pulled me back and looked at me as tears were falling down his face; I cocked it back and was about to shoot him till it busted threw him and onto my face; I fell back with my finger on the trigger shooting at nothing really, I dropped the gun and tried to pull it off of me.

'Am I going to die too?'

I thought as I felt light headed, till it was ripped off of me.

"You're ok now, don't worry, it didn't plant anything in your body."

Montu says to me; I just sit there and didn't say anything. I just stared at the two bodies, the two people that were killed because I wasn't strong enough to save them. I look down at my hands that had their blood on it, my whole body shook, their blood, my father's, John's blood was on my face and hands. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried, I pounded the dirt, I screamed, I roared, I yelled; I stopped.

"Come on Ben, Nate; we have to tell John's parents what happened."

Note: ok I know a chest buster sure as hell isn't a face hugger, but it fit in perfectly with the plan so yeah don't say anything.


	5. Kidnapped

_**A Sin of God**_

We got to John's house as Nate was carrying me on his back, Ben rang the door bell, but no answer came; I pounded on the door. Begging for them to open it, I fell to my knees while the two of them rubbed my back. The door was sung open and there was John's dad holding a metal bat, while his wife had a gun. Mr. Peterson saw us and herded us into his house.

"Oh my God Isis, baby what happened?!"

My breathing still didn't come out regular; it came out in short shaky breaths.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I . . . I couldn't save him!"

"Breath woman breath!"

Mr. Peterson said as I was starting to hyperventilate, Nate and Ben took me outside to breathe in the fresh air.

"Alright, I'm ready to break the news to them."

I walked in and sat down with my head hung low.

"Your son, one of my only friends . . . he . . . he died saving me. I tried to save him . . ."

I couldn't even finish.

"Her father died too, that thing that killed John . . . it's as if it had laid eggs in it or something! It busted out of his chest and latched onto Iris's face, it took the both of us just to pull it off!"

Nate had finished for me.

"I watched helpless as John died, and I had to kill my own Dad, along with that thing that was inside of him; just so he could die knowing that thing that was inside of him . . . wouldn't kill me. Yet . . . I feel dead, I feel helpless, worthless! If we would have stayed in the house and hid in the basement . . . none of this would have happened!"

"Why?! Why would you leave your house in the first place?!"

Mr. Peterson asked/yelled, causing me to flinch at his words.

"Because a lot were coming to her house! There were more than five of them dead in her house! That alien's blood ate threw the floor! And there are windows in every room! That in itself is a death trap!"

Ben yelled in my defense.

"What happened to your clothes sweetie?"

"The alien's blood ate threw them, if I kept it on I would have been dead; and John might have been still alive."

I started sobbing again, John's mom too me upstairs to her room so that way I could take a shower, after I did I went to John's room. I stopped in the door way and looked around his room, slowly I let my wet feet carry me into his room. I took a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry John . . . I'm so sorry!"

I broke down on his bed as I was getting dress into the clothes that I wore when I first met him and the boys: a purple and green leopard print tank top and neon green pants.

_FLASHBACK_

_It's towards the end of my 11__th__ grade year and we just had our classes flipped, I was sitting down in a chair in the second row tuning my guitar, that's when I saw three pairs of feet stop right in front of me; I kept on tuning and didn't even bother to look up._

_"Can I help you?"_

_I asked the three that were standing in front of me._

_"You are in my seat."_

_Said the boy kindly._

_I looked up and saw that he wasn't looking at me just as everyone else does._

_"Sorry, I'll move."_

_I got up and was about to go in the back of the room till he said something._

_"Hey aren't you Isis, Isis Robinson?"_

_I stopped and turned to face him._

_"Yes I am, and you are?"_

_"Ben, this is Nate, and that bone head is John. We are pleased to finally meet you."_

_"And you mean that how?"_

_"What Ben is trying to say is that we planned on talking to you a few weeks ago, but after seeing you scare off one of the toughest gangs in the school we kind of got scared, and every time we had the balls to talk to you, you were nowhere in sight. This makes it easier to talk to you since we're in the same class."_

_I gave him the look that I didn't believe him._

_"We really do mean what we say."_

_I could smell that they were telling the truth._

_'Why is it that I can smell stuff like this?!'_

_"Alright I believe you."_

_I say to them._

_"I heard you play before, you play really good."_

_And from there we were best friends, always by each other's side no matter what, when one of us had problems, we were there for each other._

"I miss . . . you already . . . John."

I say in my sleep, unknown to me that my brother was watching me from the window.

'Why must she carry human traits? It's already bad enough that she's a hybrid. Well it's time for us to go home. I'll let her sleep now, while I hunt some more.'

I thought as I watched my little sister tossed and turn on her friend's bed.

"Sorry about your nightmare, Isis; I'll be back for you later."

I say as I jump off the building and into the night. It was just my luck, I found a whole group of them, I grabbed three of them that held weapons, and skinned them alive and place their skulls in my belt, and when I was on my way to find something more fun to play with; that was till a saw a few cars heading in the direction of where Isis and the people that she hangs around with, I took off back to where she is.

"Why must everything be so fucking difficult when ever it's dealing with females?!"

I ask to myself as I hauled ass.

I woke up to seeing my two friends sitting on the other side of the bed, as if they were watching me; just like they did when we were in high school.

"How long were you guys waiting?"

I ask them.

"Not long, we had to come up here to make sure your brother won't try to scoop you up without saying goodbye."

Nate says as he wipes the tears that I was crying in my sleep. Ben cradles me in his arms. I told them of the dreams that I was having, the first time that we spoke to one another, the first practice that we had, the fact that I was all three of their dates for prom, along with everything else in-between, then we heard tapping at the window, I dove under the bed, till I coughed the scent of Montu, I opened the window carefully and let him in; in our native language he told me that a shit load of people were coming in this direction; and it wasn't the Cost Guard; it was the Feds. Based on what he told me about them; and a way to get me out of here and keep my friends from danger we have to stage a fight. I took John's pistol that he keeps under his bed and ran down the stairs as I hid it in the back of my pants.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peterson we have to go! We have to go now!"

I yell as I was running down.

"Why should we leave our home?"

The man of the house says.

"There's more coming this way, I saw one, and if there's one, there's more some where not too far behind it! We have to go no-"

Right before I was finished Montu had flung himself through the window, and almost took me down with him; Mrs. Peterson screamed bloody murder seeing him in her house like that.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?! IS THAT THE THING THAT KILLED MY BABY?!"

She yelled as she shook me.

"No, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT THING IS! The thing that did looks like some kind of dinosaur!"

I yell, but then quiet down after a while.

"If he's here, then that means that they are not too far off . . . right Iris?"

Ben looks at me in fake horror; I just nod a little.

"We need to get out of here, and fast, if that dinosaur thing is strong enough to fling him in here, just think of what it can do to us!"

He yelled in a whisper.

"Alright, but where is a good place to go?"

"Anywhere but here, out in the open, where's there's water, or glass windows."

I say, just as I was about to walk around my brother's body to the back door he popped up, I faked a scream as it just stared at each of us, pointing it's cannon gun thing at each of us.

"What the hell did you do to my son you fucker?!"

He yelled at him, and Montu growled out sounding like a lion.

"Don't make it made! Are you trying to get us killed even before we step out of this house?!"

I whispered harshly to him, we slowly back away till I almost tripped on some broken glass, the fast moment made him got for my neck, and he held me up in the air; pretending to choke me.

"Now what do I do?"

He asks in his native tongue. I made movements with my eyes and he seemed to get it. And sure enough he got it; he started to size me up and pulled me closer and sniffed me.

"Oh God, please help me."

I whispered out of fright (mind you that the four of us are acting.), I thing kicked him "hard" in his balls as he roared out in pain and dropped me; I rubbed my neck and started coughing.

"Run God damn it run!"

We do and I made sure that I was the last one out and one of the slowest to get to the car, just as I was about to get in, a rope went around my body and I was yanked backwards, I scream in pure terror (this time no acting!); I didn't know if it was Montu or someone else.


	6. Friend or Foe?

_**A Sin of God**_

I was struggling to get free as soon as I was on the ground, it didn't work too much and it didn't help that I didn't have a knife on me either.

"God damn it!!!"

Then I saw the same kind of feet just like Montu, but it was a dull red colour rather than green.

'Shit, shit, shit man what the fuck do I do now?!'

The humanoid untied me and forced me to my feet, with my free hand I reached for the gun and shot him in the leg, he let out a roar and I hauled ass racing pass many trees, I then climbed some and started jumping from each of them. I closed my right eye so I can see in my thermo vision as I looked for him that way. I stopped and looked around for him, I took a deep sigh as I slid down sitting on the branch that I once was standing on, and opened both of my eyes, it was then I was knocked down from the tree from a strong force.

"You would make the perfect trophy for me ooman!"

He says as I send more bullets in his body till the clip was empty; just too bad that I didn't know where John hid the other magazines, because now would be a good time to have more than one clip. I got up and ran tripping as I did, I then hid behind a tree and waited for him, with a log tight in my grip. I saw him and as soon as he was close to me I swung it across his face . . . hard, so hard that he hit the ground. I didn't bother to stick around long enough to see if I knocked him out, my phone started to ring as I was running, I pulled it out while running and saw that it was Nate.

"Hey Nate this isn't a good time! What do you want?!"

I say as I was running.

"Isis, what the hell happened?!"

"I ran into one of those things just like Montu, but this one isn't as friendly, even more since I used a whole clip on his ass and hit him in the head with a log! OH SHIT!"

"What, Isis what happened?!"

He yells as I huff and keep running.

"I almost tripped! But yeah, I pissed him off and I didn't stay long enough to check and see if I knocked him out! So yeah when I know that I am safe I'll call you back, make sure you guys get out of the state, you remember how to get out the back way right?"

I ask him worry thick in my voice.

"Yeah, but what about you?"

This time it was Ben.

"Don't worry I'll find you, don't I always?"

There was silences that followed.

". . . Just come back in one piece, please Isis; we don't know what to do if we loose you too."

"*laughs* Whoa *almost trips again*, don't worry I will, but till then, worry about getting to safety. I'll talk to you later man!"

I hang up the phone before he made it any harder than it already was for me to be away from the both of them. My legs gave out on me and I fell flat on my face, my body didn't have it in it to keep going, my heart felt like it was going to bust out of my chest, my lungs felt like it was on fire, my legs were sore and locking up, and my vision began to blur as tears fell. I then wiped them away when I saw that he was near. He uncloaked himself and bent down to eye level.

"What is it now? What, mad that I unloaded a clip in your body and then beat ya with a stick?! Well too fucking bad you shouldn't have done this to me, you dirty fucker!"

I spit on his mask and he growls and I growl back, but louder. He then made blades come out from his wrist thingy and was about to bring it down on my head, I wouldn't mind to welcome death right now . . . but then I would be breaking a promise to Ben and Nate; well I tried, but my body wont move anymore. Just when he was about to end my life Montu rammed him to the ground, and held his spear to his neck.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sister I will kill you, I don't care how long we've known each other!"

Montu yells at him, he then get up kicking him in the ribs. Montu then comes and helps me up.

"I was wondering why your scent was on her, and why she just smelled like you period, sorry I got curious, and I bet ya, you would do the same thing as me if you got shot, and then beat in the head with a log to the head."

The other one that just try to kill me yells, he then walks up to me and I held up my gun at him.

"I am sorry, I had no idea, and I was looking for one that looked more like us, not oomen. My name is Osiris; I am your older brother's best friend. I am training to become a hunter."

"I see, the name is Isis; Montu I am hungry and tired, where do we go from here."

I ask him.

"Get on; you are in no condition to be running anymore."


	7. Title

_**A Sin of God**_

We get to where we wanted to go, a big ship that we were going to earlier. I stopped at the spot where I killed my father and watched as John died. I held my head down in shame.

'I could have saved them both, but I was too weak.'

I think in my head.

"I was too weak to save them as both a human and a yautja! What good am to any of them where I can't even protect my loved ones?!"

I say softly to myself as I snaked down into the ground. Montu rubbed my back and helped me up.

"You are a very strong female, Isis."

Osiris says to me in an effort to comfort me.

"Come on Isis; let's go before more of them comes."

I nod my head to my brother as we went into the ship.

"I'm not leaving this planet yet."

I says as I sit down on one of the chairs.

"Are you crazy?! Do you not know how long that I've been looking for you?!"

Montu yells.

"For about 5 years going on 6 if you let her go."

Osiris says.

"I don't care, I didn't ask for this to happen to me! I need to make sure that Nate and Ben are safe; and now I have to find my mother, the woman that did this to me!"

I yell in his face, well trying to at least for he was well over 6 feet tall, and I only stand at 5' 3".

"You are going home now."

"This is my home!"

I thought of something quick, something that he wouldn't pass up.

"Not only that, but if my mother is still alive, then we _might_ be able to find father."

He stopped in his tracks, I smirked at that.

"Are sure?"

"I was built to get rid of those aliens, and quiet possibly you guys, along with anyone or thing that posses as a threat to our national security. They said that they were only going to make one of me, and then after that, they will make a male, for mating purposes I guess. So there's a reason to keep father alive, but it could take a while for him to be found. After all you guys did almost kill me back when I was five years old at the old place where they were running tests on me."

I finish as Montu sat down beside me; Osiris just looked at us.

"I can feel an adventure coming on!"

He yells out randomly, causing me to laugh.

"It's no wonder you guys are friends . . . complete opposites, it works out; I will stay the night here, on Earth, in the very spot on this planet; and we are to leave in the afternoon. But for right now, I need to wash these, get some food in my stomach, bathe, and sleep."

After I finish that Montu gets up.

"Osiris take her to the showers, but if you dare look at her in anyway I will rip your eye balls out and eat them right in front of you!"

"But he won't be able to see you do that, why not do one at a time, make it even more painful, if he has the balls to look at me, and if he isn't dead before you come."

I say as I giggle a little bit, Montu pats my head.

"Now I can see how you guys are related."

Osiris groans.

"Well come on, I'll take you to the showers and I'll take your clothes from there and I'll have Montu wash them."

"But what about when I'm done in the shower, what do I wear then?"

I ask, he just looks at me, and then looked at Montu.

"Just give her something of yours."

He nods and leads the way.

"So what are you doing here?"

I ask as we walked.

"Training with your brother as I helped him look for you."

"What are you training for?"

"To become the greatest hunter, that's what I want to be; but I'm not really into the hunting thing, I'm more of a thinker than a fighter. But I would like to make my sire proud."

He says as we round another corner.

"So what are you into really, and what is a sire?"

"Sire, is father . . . that's what we call him; and I want to be, wouldn't make me much of a 'man' really . . . I'm sure that what your people would say."

"What do you mean?"

"I like to see what make things tick, I like to take them apart and put them back together, sometimes I even make it work better after I do that . . ."

"Really, and here I thought I was the only one that does that?!"

I say as I bounced next to him.

"Sometimes it takes a man, or woman, to make things for our kind; both human and yautja; after you've train to become a hunter and pass some kind of right of passage, and become a full fledge hunter for a few years, you can train for that kind of stuff too ya know."

"I've never thought of it that way."

"I've noticed, but you are a good fighter; even more so when you have the element of surprise on your side. And sorry for filling you up with bullets, if I knew who you were I would have never done that; along with the log to the head maneuver."

I say timidly.

"Thanks, I wouldn't mind having you as my partner if you were to become a huntress, or a partner in the lab. Well here we are, let me turn it on for you; after you are undress and behind the curtain tell me so I can get your clothes to wash."

I nod my head as I follow him in, I couldn't see what he was doing, till I saw a string, and he pulled on that.

"Pull on that when you are finished, and call me, so that way I can get you some more clothes."

"All right then, thanks for helping me out, even after our first impression of one another."

I say as he walks out, when the door closed, I took off my clothes folding them neatly, giving him less work to do; and I got in the shower. It was just the right temp for my body.

"Hey Osiris, it's safe to come in now."

I hear the door open. I turn around and let the water run down my back and I let a small moan run through my lips.

"This feels so~ good."

I whisper to myself, thinking that Osiris is gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood by the door waiting for Iris to get finished in there, Montu comes by to make sure I wasn't causing any trouble to his little sister, he nods his head and I bow a little in return.

"Hey Osiris, it's safe to come in now."

I hear her call out. I open the door and was hit in the face with the steam, and heat; as I grabbed the clothes that she so neatly folded for me, and was about to leave I heard her let out a small moan; I purred to it softly without even thinking about it.

"This feels so~ good."

I hear her whisper to herself, the sound of her doing, and saying that made dirty thoughts come to mind; and my manhood started to grow.

'Got to get out of here quickly!'

In which I did. I walked out of there fast and into the place where we are to wash out clothes, Montu was there, and I handed it to him. I left without a word to go and look for clothes that would be fit for a princess. And that title isn't a fake.


	8. One of a Kind

_**A Sin of God**_

So I got out of the shower towel wrapped around me as I waited for Osiris to bring his butt! Finally he came with a box of cloths.

"The hell am I suppose to do with cloth?!"

I say to him.

"Drape it, wrap it around you, do whatever you want!"

I just stare at him, and he stares back with his red eyes; I blinked a few times.

"Get out. Let me dress please."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, or better yet it was an order of some sort. He just huffed and walked out

"Thanks."

I said as he was walking to the door, he stops and turns his head.

"Your welcome, _Princess_."

He says kindly as he leaves, thus leaving me there confuse.

"Was he saying that because the way that I just talked to him?"

I ask myself out loud. Well I went to making my dress out of the longest cloth that I could find, I fold it many ways, tied it on the inside part of my dress, and made it into a halter dress, I took one last look in the mirror.

"There we go, not bad, not bad at all."

Someone was banging on the door.

"If you're done talking to yourself I need to take a shower, now hurry up!"

"Fuck off Montu! I'll be done when I'm done so just shut the fuck up!"

I yell at him as I turned back to looking at the mirror, I turn and unlocked the door and pushed the button so it can slide open, and Montu fell through.

"Never rush a woman in the bathroom."

I say to him as he gets up.

"I'll try to remember that sister."

I smile.

"Good, cause if you don't, then something bad will happen to you . . ."

I trail off still smiling as I walk out with the box of cloths looking for Osiris.

"Before I get lost where is Osiris's room?"

Montu told me where I could find it; I knocked on the door that belonged to Osiris. The door slid open and there he was standing there in the door way.

"Thank you for going to the trouble Osiris, where do you want me to put the box at?"

He tilts his head and I smile a little, he lets me in and points to the corner, I place it there; I then sit in his chair.

"So when do I get to eat?"

I asked as my stomach growled loudly.

"Come with me."

I do, we walked down the maze like hallways.

"Sit."

"I'm not a dog; you don't order me to sit!"

We stare each other down.

"I'll get my own food; just point me to the kitchen."

I say as I walk around him, he made a low growl, and I made a loud one, he backed down, I smirked.

"Please, Princess sit down while I fix your meal."

This time I tilt my head.

"Why do you keep calling me Princess?"

"Because you are the Princess of us Yautjas, to us you will be known as Princess Isis."

He stated in a matter-of-factly like tone, I sit down as he pulls out a chair for me.

"Since when was I made Princess?"

I asked, with all the fury gone.

"Since you started carrying Montu's father's DNA, that's when you were reborn to be a Princess; now if you'll excuse me I have to fix yours and your brother's food."

He squeezes my left shoulder and left. I got up and followed him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, following you so that way I can help make our meal; what else would I be doing."

I say with a smile, he opened his mouth but I put my hand up.

"As your Princess, it means I hold a higher rank does it not? *He nods* So that mean I can ask anything of you that would not do bodily damage, or other things of that sort to myself, and you have to do it unless overruled by the King am I correct?"

He ends up sighing deeply.

"Most Princesses would just sit there and wait for her food come to her."

"Well I bet ya most Princesses don't know how to weld a gun or your spear."

He nods as we keep walking.

"So what kind of Princess am I?"

I ask as I looked up at him.

"You're one of a kind."

I smiled at that and stopped as soon as we enter the kitchen.

"This looks like a start of a beautiful friendship."


	9. Hybird

_**A Sin of God**_

I woke up from a bad night sleep, for one the bed was way to hard, two my brother tends to snore really loud, three it's freakin' hot as hell in this room! I woke up Osiris.

"Come on you're coming with me to find my friends."

I whisper to him as I had my hand over his mouth; he nods his head and gets out of bed, I sat in his chair and looked the other way as he got dress. After he was done we snuck out of the ship and ran through the woods, as soon as we were a safe distance away I stopped and pulled my phone out of my clean pants pocket, I dialed Nate's number.

"Hello? Isis?! Are you alright?!"

I smiled at hearing his groggily voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, where are you guys so that way we can meet up without John's parents around?"

There was a pause.

"We're not in the state anymore."

"I know that much, so where are you now?"

"We're up in Washington."

I smiled.

"I know my way around there like the back of my hand. What part of Washington?"

"We're about an hour away from the beach."

"Even better, we'll be there soon, find the rocky area where we use to have bonfires at."

I hang up the phone. I look at Osiris.

"Well we're going on an adventure alright. We're leaving the state and going up to Washington State; we don't have much time, I'm pretty sure Montu will have a fit seeing me gone. Come on I'll lead the way."

We ran for a long time, my legs grew tried and Osiris carried me till we crossed the state line.

"Let's take a break now."

I say as we rest in the trees, he nods his head; and I pull out my phone.

"Hey Ben, we're almost at the spot where are you guys?"

"We're now heading out; we didn't think you guys would get here this fast."

I smirk and say.

"Never underestimate the power of a Princess."

I say as I hang up the phone, and place it back in my pocket. Osiris just shakes his head at me.

"What? It seemed like the right time to say something stupid, but true."

I say as I laughed, we sat there for 15 minuets and just as we were about to get going hunters had to come by, they spotted me since I was bright as hell.

"You girl, what are you doing way out here, and up in that tree? Are you stuck?"

"Osiris stay hidden."

I whisper to him as he cloak himself again and moves behind the tree.

"Just watching the poor little animals before they die by the likes of you all, I fell like being in a tree, and no I'm not stuck."

I say as I turned my body to them.

"Why don't you come on down here?"

Asked one boy that looked around my age, I pulled out my phone and texted Ben and Nate, saying that I'll be running a little late since I ran into hunters (the people kind).

"And why the hell should I?"

I asked defiantly.

"One, to prove to us that you're not stuck; Two, a girl like you shouldn't be way out here in the woods something bad could happen to you."

Said a hunter with a beer belly, I just turn my head around to get a better look at them.

"I'll come down when I fucking feel like it; and the only thing bad that could happen right about now is: One, one of you fuckers are going to try to shot me out of this tree; and Two, if I decide to come down I don't know what you guys would do to me!"

I yell down at them as they get closer to the tree. I stand up on the branch that I was sitting on.

"Osiris, stay here, when I need help I'll give off a bird call alright?"

I see him nod his head, I jump down swinging from branch to branch and landed gracefully to the ground.

"There point proven, I wasn't stuck in the fucking tree, now go off and kill a poor defenseless animal!"

I say as I walked off, the only young looking one came running up to me with his gun in his hand; and I pull mines out from my pants. Before I went to bed the other night Montu gave me some more bullets. I cocked it back.

"Put the gun down, and I'll put mines away."

He does, and I kick it away with a strong kick; I then aimed my gun at him then slowly up and shot it off. Just to get the bullet out of the chamber, I put the safety back on and place it back in my pants.

"Now that you are unarmed, what do you want?"

I asked the boy as I placed my hands on my hips and looking him dead in the eye.

"I was wondering-"

"Sorry already taken, *I look at my phone* now if you'll excuse me, but I have to be getting somewhere now."

I run off before they could say anything and as soon as I was a safe distance away, I did the bird call and soon Osiris was right beside me again.

"We must go; they are still trying to follow you."

"I kind of figured as much; time to kick it to full gear!"

I say as I stand up again and running from tree to tree, soon the woods started to shrink and had to run the rest of the way without much cover; we finally made it to the beach where I had Osiris walk in front of me so that way I can cover his tracks, after about another 5 minuets of walking we finally made to where we wanted to be. We went into the hollowed out part of the rocks and found Ben and Nate in there.

"Hey boys, ya missed me?"

I say as I came in.

"It's about time you came!"

"I take that as a yes then. You can come in and uncloak yourself now."

Osiris comes in and does just that.

"There's more of them here?!"

Nate asks.

"Just him, Montu, and myself; that's all that I know of. Hey are there more of us around here somewhere?"

He shakes his head and sits down while I run up to Ben and Nate and hug them both. I pull back from them and look at each of them in the eye.

"How are John's parents doing?"

I ask.

"John's mom had a nervous break down, and his dad trashed the hotel room that they were staying in after he got back from the hospital."

As I was about to say something Osiris talks in his language.

"We have a problem here."

He says.

"And that would be?"

"Montu."

Was all that he had to say.

"Ah shit! Now what do we do?"

He takes his mask off and gives it to me.

"Talk to him Princess."

He says in English, I groan and he shows me how to put it on. As soon as it is in place all I hear is . . .

"ISIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"God damn it stop yelling!!!!!!!!!!"

I yell back at him.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"In Washington, why?"

I say casually.

"Which one, and don't talk to me in that tone."

He says.

"Which one do you think; we can't go all the way across the country in a few hours, Washington State dip shit."

I say as I sit down, seeing as this is going to take a while.

"Don't talk to me that way; I'm not playing; where are you right now?"

"Look I don't see the problem here; after all I did bring Osiris with me so that way you won't worry as much-"

He cuts me off.

"That would make me worry even more, an Unblooded want to be warrior out there with my little sister."

He says softly, which only caused me to lower my tone by three octas.

"Look, the only reason why I left was to check up on my friends and John's parents; not only that but I left a note for you to read, telling you that I will be gone. And to top it all off I have my very own body guard, even though I really don't need one, but if it will help ease your mind then I do it; which I did. Osiris is really taking care of me, when my legs grew tired he carried me, when he saw those hunters he helped me planned something while he stay hidden from their sight. Montu, it's really all thanks to Osiris that I'm here in one piece; if it wasn't for him then who knows what those hunters would have done to me."

I finish as I lend against Osiris and put my legs on Ben, Montu took a very deep sigh.

"Tell me where you are and I will bring the ship over there."

"Osiris I don't know how to give him our location."

I say to him as he took the mask and put it back on and punched in some numbers and a name he nodded.

"Do not fret Montu, I will not let the Princess be harmed, they have to kill me first in order to do that."

He says that in English, I just shake my head and smack his arm; he takes off the mask again and glares at me.

"Don't give me that look, I told you not to call me that, or say it in front of my friends."

I yelled at him, and he flares his mandibles at me which I just pulled on the bottom one that was closest to me.

"Don't give me that shit! You said so yourself that you wouldn't do that!"

He tries to pull back but I just pull on another one, and he whines for me to stop sounding like a sad kitten; I let him go and he rubbed the now sore mandibles (my guess is that they are sore).

"So um Isis, since when were you Princess of something?"

Ben asked as Nate just nodded his head.

"Isis is Princess of the Yaujas! She has been ever since she carried her and Montu's father's DNA."

"So you mean to tell us that we've been hanging out with not only a hybrid, but a Princess Hybrid?"

Nate asks.

"Well if you put it that way I don't see why not."

I said as I lay down.

"Osiris, answer me this please *he looks down at me* why is it that you always address me as 'Princess' and never by my name just like you do with my brother?"

"I don't know if your brother will allow it."

I shake my head.

"But I allow it, shouldn't I have a say in what I want to be called?"

I asked him, and he nods his head.

"Now then, don't call me 'Princess' or 'Princess Isis' or Princess anything, that is unless father . . . I mean Sire is around, and then I will ask him what is suitable to call me when he's around."

I say as I stand up and look at him, while sitting down he reached my height; he looks down at his wrist thingy and looked up at me.

"He's on his way now; he just landed in the woods."

"OK, but as of right now I'm hungry."

The two boys didn't have nay food, so I took Osiris knife which he didn't like and I stripped out of my clothes keeping my underwear on and dived into the water looking for some fish that would fill us up, I found one it started swimming around me, I smile.

'Yes, just a little closer . . . closer . . . gottcha bitch!'

I stabbed through it can killed more and more and more till the knife was full with them just as I was about to get out of the water two sharks came to me.

'Ah come on!'

I scream in my head, I dropped the knife and got ready to fight, they came at me with the quickness, I went back up for air and then came back down before they could get my leg I broke one's dorsal fin, and the other's fin that help them swim, I poked my head out of the water.

"Hey boys get out of there and Osiris catch!"

I yell out as I tossed a shark into our hiding spot, I then punched the other one in the nose cracking its skull; and I threw that one too, I popped up and started treading water.

"Were you trying to kill us?!"

Ben yells at me.

"I told you to get out of there didn't I?! So there I wasn't trying to kill you guys!"

Nate helps me out of the water and just as I was out we heard a loud growling, we both look at each other then turned slowly.

"Get your hands off of my sister right now!"

Montu yells at Nate who looks like he's about to piss on himself.

"Montu he wasn't trying to do things that is wrapped into your mind! He just helped me out of the water! I just spend the last 10 minuets in there trying to catch fish, not only that but I took on two sharks! So I'm pretty damn tired, so cut us some slack; I will not give my body up so easily if that's what you are thinking!"

I yell at him as I pull back from Nate, and push him behind me.

"You took on two sharks?! And where was Osiris during all of this?!"

"In there . . . but I told him when I need his help I would ask for it, he took my word and watched over me as I was in the water; he just left when Nate had my hand in his. Like he said, they would have to kill him in order to harm his Princess."

Montu nodded but did not approve of me doing something so reckless.

"Well you can eat shark, I got two of them and a couple of fishes to snack on while we wait for the sharks to finish cooking."

I say with a smile as I handed Nate the knife full of fishes.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to air dry on top of this rock here."

Osiris helped me to the top and stayed to make sure nothing will happen to me; we talked about stuff that is found in the "home world" and on the main ship, the one that the two of them and father lived before coming here. He told me of the customs, curtsies, and everything else in between, I made sure that he was sitting right next to my head and facing away from my ass as I lay on my stomach to get my back side dry. When I was done we could smell the shark cooking and boy was it mouth watering.


	10. Sit and Wait

_**A Sin of God**_

Three years go by, and still no sign of father; three years running from the feds with my two friends, my brother, and my body guard, Osiris. I was growing tried of this game, and the same goes for my brother; right now we were living in the state of Nevada and it was fucking snowing! How the hell is it snowing here?

"I don't get it; Nevada is supposed to be one of the hottest places in the US! Why the hell is it snowing in this place of all places, I'm not leaving this house today I'll tell you that much!"

I say to no one really, just ranting about the cold; Montu and Osiris weren't too happy about the weather either. Here I work as a cocktail waitress, while Ben and Nate work as bartenders at a very popular club. This is the 10th time that we've moved in less than a year, I see what it's doing to my two friends; something's got to give based on their minds, I can just feel it.

"Aw come on Isis what's a little snow going to do to you?"

Nate asks as he hands me some hot chocolate.

"Everything, you know that I hate the cold, not only that but Montu and Osiris hates the cold too."

"And why is that?"

Ben asks us as he hands the other two humanoids their hot chocolate.

"Our home planet has three suns, and our ship stays hot much like the weather of your home place."

Montu says as he gulps his drink.

"And while I have most of their traits so yeah that's why we hate the cold."

"Well since you're not going out in the cold, looks like I have grocery duty today, make a list of all that we need."

I walked around the house and took note on all that we needed.

"All right here ya go, Nate take Ben with you; you know the rules."

He nods his head and they both don their coats; after they left I turned to my brother and body guard.

"We need to talk."

They both groan.

"This is serious; TOM isn't here so you both have nothing to worry about."

They both look at each other then to me.

"This is getting out of hand, I see what I'm doing to my friends' life; I can't keep doing this to them. They are supposed to be in college, suppose to get girl-friends, and other things along those lines; not only that but when was the last time that they saw their parents?! I'm hurting them . . ."

"Then what should we do?"

Montu asks me.

"I had a plan in mind for the past few months; I need the both of you guys help on this . . ."

"I'm all ears."

Osiris says as he makes room for me on the couch.

"Ok this will sound crazy, but it _will_ work if we play our cards right. Step 1: Find the Feds. *they give me this look* Let me finish and then you guys can say something; this plan has yet to be perfected. Step 2: put on a show for them, in other words Montu you will watch, stay hidden while Osiris and I kill a few of those fuckers . . . don't worry I'll throw a few of them your way. Osiris and I get caught you follow behind us, make sure not to get caught; I'm pretty sure that someone that I know will be with them and I can use that to build some time, where you can sneak into one of their many cars; and once we're in the building I will ask to see my father and from there you two can come up with the plan, and you two can come up with a plan on how to get out and other shit like that; after we get out of the building we have to leave this planet. I don't want my friends to suffer anymore then they already have."

I say to them as I look out the window, watching the little snowflakes dancing in the wind.

"I do not like the idea of you being alone with Osiris."

"I highly doubt they would like the idea of brother and sister mating if you do not come up with a better plan once we are inside the building."

I say as I look deeply into his eyes.

"I will not mate with the Princess, I like my head; I don't want your Sire beheading me for taking his only daughter."

Osiris says as he feels the tension starting to rise.

"Ok, once more Osiris, if any harm should come to my sister; not only do you have to face me, but my Sire as well."

He shivers at the thought of that happening.

"Like I said many times before; they will have to kill me before they can get their hands on our Princess. You both have my word."

He gets up and bows in front of us; I just shake my head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't do that; it makes me feel weird."

I complain.

"Get use to it Isis, when we get back home our people will be doing that."

I take a deep sigh, and nodded my head.

"But will they really accept that they have a hybrid as a Princess?"

"Some will others won't; that's just how it's going to be."

Montu says to me with a small sad smile; Osiris lefts up my chin with his finger.

"I will not let anything bad happen to you Isis; I will ask to be your body guard when we get him out to safety. I want him to make sure that you'll be alright even when your brother and he are not around."

I start to cry a little and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you both so much!"

He just stands there, not really knowing what to do; but then my brother made the gesture of what you're suppose to do, then Osiris hugged me back.

"Why are you oomans so emotional?"

He asked me as I pulled back from him.

"Cause it's in our DNA."

I say to him as we sat back down, we sat there and watched TV; and just as I fell asleep the two boys came in.

"Aw isn't that cute, hey Ben go and get the camera, and make sure that the flash is off."

He nods his head and pull out his camera from his pocket and walk in front of the odd family and take three snap shoots of them.

"Alright come on leave them alone and help me put the food up."

I say to Ben, who just walks closer to them.

"Ben you know that they don't like us being so close to her . . . Ben what the hell are you doing?!"

"I always wanted to see how their mandibles worked."

I hear him whispered, and just as he touched Osiris' mandible he wakes up and growls; Isis just pull on his lower one.

"Shut it, I'm tried."

Was all that she said and he left Ben alone, but glared at him none the less; Ben ran over to me and into the kitchen.

"You should have listened to me, dipshit."

I say to him, as we placed the food in the different areas of the kitchen.

"Hey Ben, *he looks at me* do you ever have a feeling that Isis will just one day leave this place, leave this planet, and leave us behind?"

I asked quietly and sadly.

"I had that kind of dream last night man; and yeah I do. Based on how we're living I wouldn't put it pass her, but I do know this she wouldn't leave without telling us; that and she wouldn't leave just for her sake, but for ours."

I nodded.

"Do you think she'll be leaving anytime soon?"

"That I am not sure Nate if so; she'll either hint us, or just flat out tell us. All we can do now is just sit and wait till then."

I nod my head and make a dinner to remember just for Isis.


	11. It's Hard to Say Good Bye

_**A Sin of God**_

I wake up to the smell of food, I poke my head over the couch and saw Ben setting the table, and I hop over the couch and stretch out my body and walk up to him.

"How it going Benny boy?"

I ask him as I hugged him from behind.

"Good, the food is almost done; think you can give me a hand at this?"

I nod my head and put the good plates down like he asked along with the glasses. I then walked into the kitchen.

"Nope, nope out it's a surprise!"

"Fine!"

I whine at Nate, I woke the other two up and we just laid there on the different couches, I was lying upside down bored counting the snow flakes.

'How do I go about telling them this? I know that they know that something is up. I can tell, I think that they know about what we're going to do tonight.'

I was forced out of my thoughts hearing my name being called by Nate, I get up and walk over to my spot, and I smiled at seeing my favorite food was made.

"I fucking love pancit!"

I scream out happily. We all sat down and I dug in, I made a note.

"You get better at making it each time you make it."

I said as I drank my grape juice, I felt my brother's eyes on me along with Osiris; I cleared my throat and soon everyone's eyes were now on me.

"We'll be leaving soon; and when we I mean not you two . . . just wanted to tell you two, I could tell that you were thinking that I would be leaving soon . . ."

"You don't have to leave."

Ben pleads with me.

"We're not doing this for just me, we're doing this for you two; the two of you are suppose to be in college, suppose to have girl-friends. Your not suppose to be running from the law, like you are. This is my burden I shouldn't be pinning this on you guys . . . if it wasn't for me John would still be alive right now."

"Isis that wasn't your fault and you know it. But if you have to leave, then I won't stop you. I'm happy that you deiced to tell us rather than just up and leaving while we're sleeping. So when are you three leaving?"

He asked I could hear his throat tighten as he spoke, which only caused my throat to tighten.

"We will be leaving tomorrow night, that will give you three sometime to be together; she will be packing tonight, you may help her if you'll like."

Montu says as he piles on his fourth plate lumpia and pancit while Osiris was working on his 7th plate; I take a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. Ben, Nate just know that everything I did was for you both. I want you both to live the lives that you were suppose to before you guys ever met me. Please, please do that just for me, and if not me, then for John."

Tears were now forming in my eyes. The two guys that I will be leaving behind both hugged me as did I.

The next day was fun filled and exciting the best way to spend the last day on Earth, we then bought a brick of weed and smoked it in my room where we were fucked up, so fucked up that I ended up fucking my two best friends. When we came back off the kite and saw how we were all I said was.

"Shit man, don't tell Montu or Osiris!"

We all laughed it off then I went off to take a shower; we walked down the street to get some food and ate at the park where Ben was pushing me in the swing while Nate was standing in the other one right next to me.

"Dude man I'm going to miss you fuckers when I leave!"

I say to them as I started to swing higher, the three of us start to have a swing contest, and then when we were all high enough, I started to count down.

"3!"

I yelled.

"2!"

Nate yelled.

"1!"

Ben yelled.

"Jump!"

I yelled the part that John says; the three of us let go of the chins of the swings and pushed forward as the swing was at its high point I went the furthest since I was the lightest and the smallest out of the three of us, and like always I land gracefully. My wrist blade started to beep, I opened up the hologram and in mess writing Montu wrote.

'Time to start our plans before it gets too dark. Osiris all ready put your things on the ship. As much as you hate to, it's time to say good bye to your friends.'

I clicked it shut and took a deep breath, and let it out shakily.

"Come on, it's time for me to go."

I grabbed both of their hands and walked home liked that; Nate held the door open for me and when I walked in I saw my brother and Osiris in full battle rattle, I looked down and walked up to them.

"One more night, please?"

"Sorry Isis, but the trap is already set and they are going to the place that we had it all set up."

I nod my head as tears were flowing down my face; I hugged both Ben and Nate for the last time.

"I'll miss you guys, and thanks for all that you guys had done for me."

I wipe my running nose and Ben gives me a box of tissues, he hugs me too.

"I'll miss ya love."

He says as he pats my back, I then pull back and kiss them both on the cheek and walked out of the house behind my brother and body guard, I looked back for just a second and saw them standing at their door way seeing me off, I waved one last time and turned and ran to catch up with the two and never did I once looked back after that, it pained me so; but it had to be done.

"Please don't let all of our efforts be in vain."

I say quietly to myself, as we ran on to where Montu set up the trap.

"I'll miss you Ben, Nate . . . John, and Dad."


End file.
